Or Did We Seek It Out And Embrace It?
by roxyhoney
Summary: "Tell me something..." "What do you want to hear?" "When we first met... do you remember? Can you tell me that." Damon Salvatore definitely wasn't prepared for Bonnie Bennett to enter his life. AH/AU.


**You know that moment where ideas pop into your head and you just have to put it down on paper, and then you end up producing another fic. That's what happened with me. Hope you enjoy.**

**No copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun.**

* * *

><p><em>Out-of-body experiences. <em>

Did out-of-body experiences signify those moments one has right before death? Right before you were no more? Does your whole life flash before your eyes like you read in novels or see on television shows and movies. Bonnie Bennett wondered if it would happen to her soon. Would she get a glimpse of the life she's lead for twenty- four years? Would she somehow see a future she could have had if everything went differently? Would she leave her current job to find a career in the few degrees she had obtained? Would she continue to make it work with her husband of six years? Would her best friends and family be able to move on after her death? So many thoughts were rushing through her head as she lay on the concrete, fifteen to twenty feet away from her place of employment.

Bonnie wasn't exactly aware of what was going on. All she knew was that a part of her was in excruciating pain and yet a part of her wasn't. It was as if she were numb. Her vision was blurry and she could barely see the fallen debris encircling her still form. Breathing had become almost near impossible, and until now she could barely comprehend if she were even trying to catch a few moments of breath.

She recalled closing her eyes for a moment and when they reopened, they connected with Damon Salvatore's; her boss. Well, her boss's boss. He looked badly bruised and bloody, but she could still make out his ice blue cerulean eyes. She didn't know why looking into his eyes gave her hope yet frightened her at the same time. She could tell that his lips were moving, but she couldn't make out any sound.

What was going on? And why all of a sudden was she beginning to feel cold?

Damon Salvatore hadn't felt true pain until today. His body was aching, his head felt like he had an intense migraine that could only go away by morphine, and his abdomen felt like it had been impaled with poles. He didn't remember standing up, but he was on his feet, looking around at the scene before him. He could barely hear or see anything, but he noticed the shape of his company car that he would use if he worked late, and it was no longer there. Well, it was there, but the fire engulfed in it and around it would say otherwise.

He could barely recall what happened. One minute he and Bonnie were walking towards the car and the next….

He instantly froze.

_Bonnie._

Damon panicked as he looked around. Bonnie was right beside him when everything occurred. No, she was closer to the vehicle because he remembered stopping to take a phone call, and before she was able to press answer on his cell phone, he was waking up on the street; several feet away from his car.

Bile instantly rose in his throat at the image of Bonnie laying several feet away. He thanked God for adrenaline as he attempted to run up to her and fight through the pain engulfing his whole body.

He fell to his knees beside her and tried to cradle her face gently in his hands without causing any further injuries.

"Bonnie?" His voice was barely audible to his own ears. "Bonnie, can you hear me?"

Her eyes connecting with his made the breath that he had been holding escape his lips. She was alive. And that scared him because he wasn't sure for how long.

"Bonnie…. Bonnie…" He repeated her name several times to try and calm down the shock that formed upon her features.

"Y-you're h-hurt…" Her response was weak, but Damon couldn't help but attempt a small smile. She was literally unable to move and far worse off than him right now, and yet she was worried about him.

"I'm okay." He lied. He knew that once the adrenaline stopped pumping in his veins he'd probably be lying out beside her, but his first priority was to make sure that she was okay… to make sure that she didn't die.

Bonnie tried to move, but when she realized she couldn't, everything started coming into focus for her. Her eyes widened in shock as she began to remember. "W-what… what's h-happening?" she tried her best to get the words out. "What h-happened?"

Damon shook his head. "I'm not sure. One minute we were going to the car… I was going to take you home, and then…."

"…It e-exploded?" she finished for him. She remembered it all.

He nodded. "I don't know where my phone is, but I hear sirens."

It took a moment before she spoke again. "A-am I moving m-my legs?" She struggled to say.

He looked down at her bruised and bloody legs and didn't see any movement. He shook his head and Bonnie closed her eyes as the tears began to form.

"I-I need you to roll me over on m-y s-side…"

Damon was a little hesitant at first, not sure if he should move her, but when he did the bile he had forced back down his throat was on the tip of his tongue again.

Bonnie knew it was bad just by the way he grew silent and the look in his eyes. "I-I know I-it's bleeding. But I need you to s-stop I-it. P-pinch the bleeder…"

"I don't want to hurt you, Bonnie."

"Trust me, I w-won't feel it." She tried to reassure him.

And she didn't.

Damon wasn't able to stop the bleeding completely, but he stopped it enough to where it wasn't coming out profusely.

Damon heard the sirens getting closer.

"B-Bonnie, you hear that? They're coming." Damon held onto her hand, not just support for her, but he needed it for himself as well. He wanted to hold her in his arms, but he didn't want to make what was already bad, worse.

And yet, Bonnie knew that even though Damon had hope in his voice, she knew she wasn't going to make it. Some things just couldn't be helped.

"T-tell me something," she could barely hear her own voice, but she was glad that he did.

His hand found her cheek in a soft caress, and she hated that she could barely feel it.

"What do you want to hear?" Damon tried his best to keep his tears at bay. He knew that everything that was happening right now was his fault.

"W-when we first met…." She breathed. "D-do you remember? C-can y-you tell me that?"

He nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>8 months ago…<strong>

A four hundred dollar bottle of red wine slid smoothly down Bonnie Bennett's throat as she stood near the bar admiring the scene before her. Extravagant may have not been the right word to sum up how beautiful everything was. She had spent close to three hours in the mirror today deciding on which dress to wear, how she should do her hair, and what shoes would go best, when all she really wanted to do was stay at home, drink a bottle of wine, get a foot massage, and possibly ride her husband until mid morning, but she was actually glad she decided to come out tonight.

Four weeks ago, Bonnie interviewed for a position at Salvatore Industries, the largest investment, accounting, and advertising firm in the world, with offices in twenty states and a few international. Two weeks ago she received a phone call that she got the position as Executive Chief of Staff to the Vice President of the firm. She accepted the job immediately, not only because she was in dire need of new employment, but because it would be a new experience for her. And it definitely helped that it paid extremely well. Being twenty four and married with only one barely stable income, it was definitely needed.

Starting this new job had been a breath of fresh air for Bonnie and though it had only been two weeks since she's started, and it was already a bit hectic, she was enjoying every bit of it. Was this a career goal Bonnie had dreamt about her entire life? Not at all. She wasn't sure what she wanted as a career path. Gaining two bachelor degrees, a master's, and being fluent in six different languages, as well as a photographic memory, she still had this passion of just learning more and experiencing everything there was out there in the world. She didn't want to be tied down to just one profession and do it for the rest of her life. So, right now, this job was needed and it was something new. Maybe in a few years she would move onto something else, but as of now, she wouldn't mind working with billionaires and receiving a salary most people would dream of.

"Bonnie, love!" She heard a female accented voice breaking her out of her thoughts. "I'm glad you came." She turned to see Rebekah Mikaelson walking up to her, looking stunning as always. Her red gown looked like it cost the amount of Bonnie's highly over priced was the C.E.O/President's Executive Chief of Staff; which meant she was Mr. Salvatore's right hand, and she was also the sister of Bonnie's direct boss; Elijah Mikaelson. Bonnie wouldn't lie and say she hadn't thought about the favors Rebekah was getting because of that, but that was not the case at all. Rebekah was definitely good at her job.

"Of course," Bonnie smiled, taking a sip of her drink. "Rebekah everything looks beautiful. You and the team did an amazing job." During her walk through of her job responsibilities, Rebekah informed her that she would also be taking on a lot of these events as well, during the years.

"Thanks," Rebekah grabbed a glass and took a gulp. "I'm always referred to as a complete and total bitch through these things, but I must say it always turns out perfect."

Bonnie was definitely use to that. One of her best friends was the exact same way.

Rebekah finished her glass and then grabbed another one before heading to their table. "I'm going to go take a seat. We are right in the front whenever you're ready. We'll be sitting with our bosses."

Bonnie was excited but also nervous to meet Damon Salvatore. She had already been working at the firm for two weeks, but because of schedules and meetings, their paths hadn't been able to cross yet. And she wanted to introduce herself in person instead of an email. So, that was what this shindig was for. It began the new fiscal year and all employees were invited to the Gala to congratulate everyone for making it another successful year, and to introduce new employees.

As soon as Rebekah walked to her table, Bonnie heard her name again. "Mrs. Bennett-Gilbert, you look gorgeous. I love your dress." Bonnie turned around to see her assistant Davina Claire walking up with Matt Donovan, Rebekah's assistant. Davina had been a heaven sent to Bonnie in these first two weeks.

"Davina, please, I told you that calling me Bonnie is fine." She smiled and gave the nineteen year old a hug. Bonnie remembered Davina informing her that the last person in her position would not answer to anything other than her last name. She always made her feel like she wasn't important and Bonnie definitely didn't want anyone working for her to feel that way.

They talked for a little bit longer and before they took their seats, Matt asked Bonnie to save her a dance, to which she happily agreed. Matt had been such a great help as well. So far, she hadn't had a problem with any of her co-workers and enjoyed being around them.

Bonnie took her seat right beside Rebekah and watched as the hostess walked on stage to introduce Elijah and Damon. When they both came out, Bonnie's eyes instantly widened a little and her breath caught in her throat. Damon Salvatore was gorgeous. She knew he was good looking with the pictures she'd seen of him in magazines and a few here and there in the office, but they certainly didn't do him justice. His smile was immaculate, and his eyes… those ice cerulean eyes. Even if they weren't looking directly at you, they could still affect you some way.

She took a sip of her second glass of expensive wine.

"Cute isn't he?" Rebekah grinned. She noticed the look on Bonnie's face as soon as Damon walked out.

"He's definitely not bad on the eyes." She took another sip. Bonnie wasn't the only one gawking. She noticed plenty of women practically eye fucking him, and even a few fanning themselves. She honestly didn't know how Rebekah could work with someone like that every day.

"If I weren't engaged and he didn't feel like an older brother to me, I definitely would have tried to go there." She whispered and winked.

That answered Bonnie's question quickly. She forgot about the engagement ring on Rebekah's finger and felt awful that she almost forgot about her own wedding ring. Bonnie had been married for six years. Straight out of high school, well in the middle of college for her since she skipped a few grades, her and her husband Jeremy Gilbert decided that marriage was inevitable, so waiting wasn't necessary. They weren't foreign to their rocky moments, but she loved Jeremy with everything she had and she couldn't imagine her life without him.

"All the women and some of the men swoon over Damon Salvatore." Rebekah continued as Damon began speaking. "And you would think because he's so young and one of America's most eligible bachelors he would be a complete conceited dick, but he's actually not… well, most of the times." She added.

After Damon congratulated everyone on their hard and successful work, Elijah began to introduce all of the newer employees from the last fiscal year until now. Even though the majority of the newer employees were already acquainted with everyone, because of other socials, meetings, and conferences, this was more of an official way the company liked to do. From new assistants to communications coordinators to financial representatives, Elijah listed everyone by name as they stood up and smiled.

"And last but not least, I'd like to introduce my new chief of staff, Mrs. Bonnie Bennett-Gilbert. It's only been two weeks and she's been able to handle more than I throw at her." His smile gained one from Bonnie.

When Bonnie sat back down, her eyes drifted back to the stage, and intense blue eyes caught her attention, as Damon stared right at her. She tried to focus her attention back on Elijah as he continued to speak, but her cheeks did begin to flush. She wondered if he was sizing her up, debating if she were good for the job.

After the men in charge finished their speeches, dinner was served and then the socializing and dancing began. Oh, and let's not forget the drinking. Bonnie may have had her drunken moments, actually a lot of drunken moments, but she never saw herself getting sloppy drunk at work, even if it were a social event. But, it was definitely amusing to see everyone who seemed extremely shy and tight waded loosen up.

After dancing a few songs with Matt, who had incredible moves by the way, she received a video chat from her best friend and decided to excuse herself to the balcony to answer it.

"How's the party?" Caroline Forbes, her best friend since kindergarten asked.

"It's actually pretty great." She commented. "And don't worry I've only had three glasses of wine and I'm stopping now." She was definitely tipsy and she didn't want to get worse and show her ass.

"Good. We don't need 'dancing on the table Bonnie' in front of your boss." She laughed. "Though I hope someone gets it on camera, because it will be hilarious."

Bonnie laughed. "I'm surprised you guys haven't left yet."

Before Caroline could say anything else, her other best friend since middle school, Elena Petrova grabbed her phone. "Really Bonnie, you can't believe we haven't left? When Katherine is getting ready, you know we'll probably barely make it before it closes."

"Whatever!" she heard Katherine Petrova, Elena's twin sister, yell. "Just because you all don't care how you look when you leave the house, doesn't mean I have to follow your lead."

Bonnie laughed, as Katherine took the phone. "So, Bonnie, meet any hot eligible bachelors there who wouldn't mind whisking me away to a private island and spending money on me, while giving me multiple orgasms a day?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and laughed. The wine was definitely causing an effect on her because usually she would dismiss Katherine for trying to make her a pimp. "Shouldn't you finish getting ready, Kat."

"Avoiding the question isn't going to make me stop asking." Katherine was able to get out before Caroline snatched the phone away.

"Anyways! Elena and I are leaving. Continue having fun."

After playing mama hen to her best friends, no soon as she hung up, Mr. Salvatore walked up beside her.

"So, how do you like it here Mrs. Bennett… Gilbert is it?" He asked.

She nodded, wishing she had another glass of wine in her hand. "But please call me Bonnie." It's not that she didn't like when people called her by her last name, but she was so use to being Bonnie Bennett, that she decided not to take Jeremy's last name. It was a choice they both agreed on, and that didn't make them love each other any less. "And I love it. Everyone has been pretty great since I started working here. And I stay busy."

"I think that word becomes branded into our souls when working here."

His smile wasn't necessary, Bonnie immediately thought, as she fiddled her thumb against her phone, trying not to look directly at him.

"I tend to love challenges." Did her voice decide to sneak out a little seductive tone without her knowledge?

"That's a good thing to love. I apologize for not getting a chance to introduce myself sooner. I've been stuck in meetings everyday this month." She watched as he took a swig of his glass of bourbon.

"I understand. You own a major corporation, and plus I'm sure our paths would have crossed sooner or later."

"I'm glad it was sooner."

Bonnie was going to blame what he said on the drink in his hand. And knowing her tipsy self, she probably just imagined him saying it. Was it getting hotter out here? she wondered.

"Why aren't you in there enjoying the party?"

"I just needed to come down from the buzz; very good wine by the way."

"I try to provide only the best."

Some people just shouldn't smile, especially when it could do some crazy things to a woman's ovaries.

"I saw your resume." He began. "You're so young for all of your degrees and you speak six different languages. That's quite impressive." He took another sip of his drink.

She smiled. "And you own your own business, making billions, with a PH.D, that's very impressive as well."

Was she flirting? Stop, Bonnie. You're married. Was this flirting? No, this was just talking. This was just those three glasses of very expensive wine talking for her.

He gave her that smile again. And when her phone went off, she mentally cursed.

"I won't keep you any longer. But, it was finally nice meeting you, Bonnie." She watched as his eyes glanced at her wedding ring, and yet a smirk still displayed on his lips. "The girl with the photographic memory."

And then she watched him walk back into the party. Yes, she needed another drink. And, she needed to return her husband's call.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, what do you all think? Should I be dodging bullets for starting yet another story? I just can't help it. All of the Bamony goodness we have been getting lately, I just had to do another one. And to think that we are going to be getting scenes of the 'old married couple' is just blowing my mind. <strong>

**But okay, I understand It may be a little confusing, especially with the beginning, but half of this story is going to be a memory after the explosion, to get you the back story on where their lives are now, and how everything happened, and then we'll go back into present time down the road. **

**Just to verify, I got the idea from an episode of criminal minds with the explosion. And the title of this story is from the quote: "Does this darkness have a name" I heard it on One Tree Hill.**

**But I hope you all enjoyed and decide to continue and leave a review! Thanks for reading =)**


End file.
